


What if? A warriors challenge

by scourge728



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Challenges, FanFiction.Net, PineClan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scourge728/pseuds/scourge728
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bloodclan had won, I made this as a challenge for a forum on Fanfiction.net called Pineclan but I can't post on that site as it just shoves hashtags between everything so I posted it here</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if? A warriors challenge

Written for the challenge "What if" from Pineclan forum on Fanfiction.net, Unfortunately I am unable to post there due to random # being shoved in between every character.

Summary: What if Scourge had won.

"Scourge! Turn and face me!" A voice shouted behind me, but not just any voice, the voice of Firestar. But that was impossible, I KILLED him, I saw him die with my own eyes. I turned and saw him standing there, completely healed.

"How… I killed you." I spoke filled with shock but hid it well.  
"You did, but I am a leader with nine lives who fights alongside StarClan. Can you say as much?" He spoke smugly, with a smirk etched on his face making me furious but also somewhat scared until I remembered, I had killed Tigerstar and I could do the same to him. My next words were calm as a smirk returned to my face. "I see... But no matter how many lives you have, there is ALWAYS a way to kill a cat" I then lept and saw clearly the fear in his eyes before he met my leap with one of his own and we rolled slashing at each other's fur before I smirked and tore him open from chin to tail and he collapsed. "You thought nine lives would save you, but you were wrong." I grinned with pleasure as the life faded from his eyes only to reappear and then fade away multiple times.

Firestar's POV:

I gasped as I felt the claws run down my body knowing I had fallen for the same trick that had killed Tigerstar. Oh Starclan the pain, it hurts so bad, Starclan HELP ME PLEASE STARCLAN!

I gasped as I stood back in the same clearing I had been before, Starclan cats crying out as one shouted, "We can't heal you". I soon collapsed and woke back in the battle as I began pouring blood again.

Once again I awoke in Starclan and once again I was told I couldn't be healed.

Scourge's POV: 

I lept at a brown she cat who stared at Firestar's body, horrified. When I reached her, I tore open her throat with my dog-claw reinforced claws and then the large grey tom with stripes. I grinned as all around me the clan cats were being beaten and many lay on the ground, dead and the remaining ones were surrendering. I smirked and began to speak  
"You have been defeated cats of the forest, as such I now claim ownership to your territory's and you, Do you hear me, I HAVE WON.

Firestar's pov  
I grimaced from Starclan as Bloodclan cats began to spread out around the territory's bringing with them the defeated cats of the clans "It is over, the clans have been defeated and Blood rules the forest" Bluestar said solemnly.

Blackfoot's POV  
I sighed as I ate a mouse that I had caught, It had been three moons since Bloodclan had defeated us in battle and I had not been permitted to go to the moonstone, Scourge had placed guards there constantly to keep the former leaders from doing so and had broken up the clans, of course now we could go anywhere in the territory's or Twolegplace, we were all separated, the leaders that had actually gained nine lives killed until all their lives were gone,the elders were all killed and the queens were forced to fend for themselves, of course the medicine cats and their apprentices were also killed and we were forced to tear down our camps walls and then were forced to sleep in the Twolegplace as the Bloodclan cats had taken over the former camps. We had been forced to take on any foxes or badgers we found and I heard that the former Thunderclan cats had been forced to clear out the adders on the snake rocks. Suddenly I heard loud growling from a bush and I lept at it only to find that it was Russetfur with many scars. I stopped, staring at her "R-Russetfur what happened to you" What do YOU think happened" She snapped before sighing and explaining further " That Fox-heart Ice attacked me and violated me before nearly killing me" She then started to cry so I tried to comfort her  
Mistyfoots's POV  
I groaned as I collapsed to the ground fur still soaked from being pushed into the river after catching a fish only to be beaten and have the fish stolen by a large black tom with white patches, the gash on my shoulder burning with agony.

THE END


End file.
